Happy Promise Day !
by MissCID
Summary: On Promise Day, Duo promises to each other & Abhirika Promises to each other. To know their promises read the Story :)


Daya & Abhijeet at Restaurant,

Daya : Kitne dino k baad accha khana mila…

Abhijeet : Kyun ? Main achha khana nai banata?

Daya : Nai, vo baat nai hai…

Abhijeet : Toh? Toh tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Daya : Tum har do din k baad bhindi ki sabji banate ho, aur vo bhi kachi-paki. aur bhindi mujhe bilkul pasand nai hai. Par kya kare tum itne pyar se jo banate ho to khana padta hai.

Abhijeet : Daya k bacche ! Main kaha har 2 k baad bhindi ki sabji banata hu? Haan hafte me 2-3 baar…

Daya : Vahi to… Hafte me 2-3 baar. ? Ab agar Tarika jaisi acchi bana lete to phir bhi thik hai. Par tum to…

Abhijeet : T T T Tarika kaha se aa gayi bich me? Aur tumne kab khayi Tarika ke hatho se bani Bhindi ki sabji?

Daya : Kyun bhai? Tarika sirf aap ko hi khila sakti hai? Bhai humne kya galti ki hai?

Abhijeet : Arrey nai, aisi baat nai hai. Main to bas aise hi puchh raha hu.

Daya : Tum jab Picchle hafte Pune gaye to Tarika khud apne hatho se bhindi ki sabji banakar layi thi. Aur to aur bureau me sab ko khilayi bhi thi. Kya swaad tha? Mazaa aa gaya tha us din…

Abhijeet : Sab ko matlab?

Daya : Sab ko matlab sab ko, sirf tum hi nai the uss din.

Abhijeet : Tarika bhindi ki sabji layi thi aur mujhe nai khilayi. Ye usne accha nai kiya. Vo janti hai na….

(Abhijeet's cell phone rings…)

Abhijeet : Lo Tarika ka hi phone hai…

Abhijeet pick up the phone…

Abhijeet : Haan bolo Tarika!

Tarika : Abhi, kaha ho tum is waqt?

Abhijeet : Bahar hu. Daya k sath dinner karne aaya tha. Kuchh kaam tha?

Tarika : Nai bas aise hi phone kiya tha! Tumhe yaad hai naa aaj kya hai?

Abhijeet : Kya hai?

Tarika : Tumhe to kuchh yaad hi nai rehta. Jaane do. Main phone rakhti hu. Baad me baat karenge.

Abhijeet : Tarika , ek minute…

Tarika : Haan, bolo Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Tumne pichhle hafte bureau me sab ko bhindi ki sabji khilayi thi?

Tarika : Haan to?

Abhijeet : Mujhe bhul gayi? Tum janti ho na mujhe bhindi ki sabji kitni pasand hai.

Tarika : Haan To?

Abhijeet : Kuchh nai. Jane do.

Tarika : Thik hai. Jaisi tumhari marzi

Abhijeet : Bye

Tarika : Bye.. Abhijeet aa ruko.

Abhijeet : Ab kya hai?

Tarika : Kya tumhe sach me nai pata ki aaj kya hai

Abhijeet : Aaj 11th February hai. 11th ko to kisi ka b'day … Kahi tumhare bhai ka kisi aur relative ka b'day to nai hai na?

Tarika (a bit angry) : Mere kisi bhi relative ka 11th Feb. ko b'day nai aata.

Abhijeet : To phir kya ho sakta hai? Daya, tumhe yaad hai aaj kya hai?

Daya : Yaad hai na! Aaj se thik 8 saal pehle tum Shruti k sath …

Abhijeet : Yaar ruko na Daya ! Kyun humare bich me aag laga rahe ho?

Daya : Abhijeet, tumne puchha is liye yaad dila raha tha !

Abhijeet : Koi jarurat nai hai.

(On phone)

Abhijeet : Haan, hello…

Tarika : Ye Shruti kaun hai?

Abhijeet : kk k koi nai …

Tarika : Nai , maine suna Daya kuchh keh raha tha Shruti k bare me…

Abhijeet : Vo to bas aise hi …

Tarika : Tumhe yaad aaya ?

Abhijeet : Nai…

Tarika : Bye (n she cut the call)

Abhijeet : Hello. Tarika suno to meri baat.. Hello. Kaat diya

Daya : Ye to ho na hi tha!

Abhijeet : Kya?

Daya : Abhijeet, tum aaj ka din kaise bhul sakte ho?

Abhijeet : Iska matlab tumhe pata hai aaj kya hai?

Daya : Aur nai to kya? Tumhari tarah meri yaadasht kamzor nai hai. Samjhe?

Abhijeet : Ab paheliya mat bujao aur batao aaj kya hai?

Daya gives a card to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet : Ye card kis liye?

Daya : Pehle dekho to sahi

Abhijeet : Happy Promise Day ! Ohhh Acchha accha aaj Promise Day hai !

Daya : Haan aur tum bhul gaye

Abhijeet : Nai aisi baat nai hai. Vo zara…

Daya : Janta hu ab bahane mat banao.

Abhijeet : Ab main card dekhu?

Daya : to mana kisne kiya hai? Ye tumhare liye hi hai.

Abhijeet opens the card. He reads, _**"I Promise you , I'll there in good times & Bad times, When you are happy and when you are sad, I Promise, I'll be always there, when sorrows come & troubles Land. I can't Promise to fix all your Problems, but I can Promise , you won't have to face them alone. – With Love, Daya"**_

Abhijeet (Teary voice, he hardly speak) : Daya Ye…

Daya (wipe his tears) : Abhijeet, Main vada karta hu, ki koi bhi musibat aaye tab bhi main tumhara sasth nai chhodunga. Main hamesha tumhara sath nibhaunga. Kabhi bhi apne aap ko akela mat samjhna. Ye ek dost ka dusre dost se vada hai.

Abhijeet hugged him…

Abhijeet : Daya, Thank you so much ! Par tum ye sab.. I mean tum aise Days kab se celebrate karne lage?

Daya (Smiles) : Arrey mujhe bhi kaha pata tha? Vo to aaj dophar ko bureau main Vivek aur Tasha ko baat karte suna, tab jake pata chala. Vo dono bhi na…

Abhijeet : Ohhh ! Isliye, aaj Tarika baar-baar phone karke puchh rahi hai ki aaj kya hai?

Daya : Hmmm…

Abhijeet : Daya, main jata hu Tarika se milne…

Daya (giveng keys to Abhijeet) : Ye lo, tum car lekar jao. Raat ko shayad der ho jaye. Main Taxi ya Auto se chala jaunga.

Abhijeet : Thanx yaar Daya

(He moved out in hurry)

Daya : Ruko, Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Haan Daya?

Daya : Ab tumhari baari hai mujh se promise karne ki…

Abhijeet : Bolo, kya promise karu? Tumhare liye to meri jaan bhi haazir hai!

Daya : Arrey nai Abhijeet. Ye kya bol rahe ho tum?

Abhijeet : Accha! Ab batao?

Daya : Abhijeet, tum mujh se vada karo ki…

Abhijeet : Haan.. Bolo…

Daya : Yahi kit um aaj k baad kabhi BHindi ki sabji nai banaoge…

Abhijeet(smiles) : Daya, tu pitega…

Daya (smiles) : Apna khayal rakhna…Bye

Abhijeet : Bye…

(Abhijeet reached at Tarika's home, he knocked the door. Tarika Opens the door)

Tarika : Abhijeet, Tum Yaha?

Abhijeet : Kyun Nai aa sakta?

Tarika : Nai, mera matlab vo nai tha

Abhijeet : Ab yah ape khade rehkar hi baat karni hai ya phir andar aane ko bhi kahogi.

Tarika : Oh Sorry ! Aao na !

Abhijeet : Thank You (n he enters in room)

Tarika : Kaise aana hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Bas yaha se jaa raha tha socha tum se milta chalu. Vaise aaj kya hai?

Tarika (Irritating) : Mujhe kya pata? Tum betho. Main tumhare liye coffee banakar lati hu

Abhijeet grab her wrist…

Tarika : Chhodo Abhijeet, Kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Nai pehle batao.

Tarika : Mujhe nai pata. Mujhe jane to

Abhijeet (closed to her) : _**"Tarika, I rarely make Promises, but I will promise you this, no matter who enters in your life, I love you more than any of them"**_

Tarika : Abhijeet…

Abhijeet : This is my promise to you on this Promise Day !

Tarika : Thank You So much Abhijeet & She hugged her. Abhijeet kiss her on neck.

Tarika : Main coffee banakar aati hu

Abhijeet : Tarika, ab tumhari baari.

Tarika : Kis ki?

Abhijeet : Tumhe bhi mujh se ek vada karna padega.

Tarika : Kya?

Abhijeet : Yahi kit um aaj k baad Bureau me kisi ko bhi Bhindi ki sabji nai Khilaogi…

Tarika (Loudly laughing) : Abhijeet, Tum kya keh rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Tum haso mat. Mujhe promise karo

Tarika : O.K. I Promise u ki main Bureau me kisi ko bhi Bhindi ki sabji nai khilaungi.

Abhiijeet : Thank You !

Tarika : Salunkhe sir ko to khila sakti hu na?

(She laughing loudly & run away. Abhijeet also run to catch her)


End file.
